


Falling Into a Family

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Autistic!Carter, F/F, Fluff, Kara cares about carter a lot, Kara is in love with cat, Lois lane - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, also some, cat has feelings for kara but doesnt know, kara knows and is really good with him, like a lot of fluff, supercat, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: Kara is in love with Cat. She knows this. She loves her more than she's ever thought possible. She loves Carter too. She can't do anything about it though. Cat is her boss, and Cat is untouchable.She just wishes they weren't starting to feel so much like family.





	1. Realizing

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH. Hello pals this is my first supercat fic as well as my first multichapter fic so here's hoping it only kind of sucks.

“Kiera!” Kara cringed as she heard the familiar sound of her boss, her voice clearly not happy. 

“Yes Ms. Grant?” Kara asked as she quickly walked into her boss’s office. 

“Please reschedule my lunch with Cindy, my mother is in town and will likely be here within twenty minutes and if she’s here I won’t have the energy to deal with a business lunch after.” Cat Grant sighed as she began straightening her desk. 

“Yes Ms. Grant, I’ll tell her an emergency came up rather suddenly.” Kara began working away on the tablet in her hands, figuring an email would work best, otherwise she would have to deal with a game of twenty questions she did not feel like playing.

“Tell her whatever you want, I just need my schedule cleared.” Cat said, moving to the small bar against to her wall to pour herself a drink.  
“Kier-” Cat turned to find her assistant was already gone.  
“Kiera! I did not dismiss you!” She called across her office. She frowned as she watched her assistant running rather quickly towards her office.

“Sorry, I was getting you Advil before your mother shows up.” Kara smiled small, offering Cat the small pills.

“Thank you, Kiera.” Cat rolled her eyes, mostly because she was going to ask her for the painkillers and was now robbed of the opportunity to yell at the girl, which usually wasn’t quite so fun, except her mother’s spontaneous appearance was stressing her out to no end. 

“No problem Ms. Grant. I also told downstairs security to give you a warning as soon as your mother shows up.” 

Cat wasn’t sure if she was more grateful or annoyed at the proactive nature of her assistant.

“Oh, and Carter wants to know if he can come home early from his dad’s house, he just called and told me to let him know as soon as I could.” 

“You know how this goes Kiera, he asks every time and every time I have to say no. I want nothing more than to have him home with me, but his father has legal rights to see Carter for a week every month. As little interest as he shows in Carter, if he has the chance to make a fool of me in court he will take it.”

“Yes ma’am, I will let Carter know, should I set time for ice cream the day he gets back? It seems to ease the news.” Kara asked, knowing that Carter loved getting ice cream with his mom, and hated staying with his dad for more than a day at a time.

“Yes, tell him the minute he gets back we will go get some.” Cat agreed, her face softened the way it always did when she talked about her son.

“Okay,” Kara was interrupted by a beep from her tablet, “your mother has arrived.” 

Cat stood up immediately, her face steeling over again as she prepared for the worst.  
“Let’s get this shit-show over with.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It went just about as well as Kara had assumed it would, Cat’s mother was insulting Cat before she could even make it to her office, and Cat had immediately bit back with equally hateful comments. It ended with a cold and harsh goodbye, a reminder that Cat never wanted to see her again, and an unfortunate promise that she would.

“Kiera, call my driver and tell him I need him to meet me in front of the building in five minutes.”

Kara quickly made the call, happy to see her boss was finally going home, it was almost one a.m. and far later than either of them needed to be at the office. 

“Goodnight Ms. Grant.” Kara said gently as she picked up her stuff, a small smile on her face as she watched Ms. Grant debate silently on whether she should put her heels back on or just leave the building barefoot, eventually shoving the shoes into her bag.

“Night Kiera, I apologize if I kept you from a Bachelorette marathon or whatever you do for entertainment.” Cat replied, still managing to insult her assistant as she apologized to her.

“No problem Ms. Grant.” Kara said as she finally got onto the elevator, ready to go home and binge watch some trashy TV but knowing she couldn’t until she made a few Supergirl rounds. 

As usual, she was quite content after she began flying, as much as she had been looking forward to passing out in front of her TV, flying had always made Kara happiest. It gave her a sense of freedom, and not to mention the best view of National city. She could stay up here forever. However, three hours and a few rounds around the city later she decided it was best if she went home. After she did her favorite part of nighttime rounds, listening for the people she loves. 

First, the gentle breathing of Alex, her heartbeat matching Maggie’s as they slept, causing Kara to smile. Second, James, his heartbeat strong and steady to match his breathing, clearly sound asleep. Third, Winn, who was luckily asleep, he sometimes had nightmares and Kara hated not being able to fix them. Fourth, Lucy, who wasn’t asleep, she never was at four, she was already awake, working out, her heartbeat racing. Fifth, J’onn, whose heartbeat was only slightly faster than normal, which usually means he’s dreaming of his family. Lastly, she listened for Cat, she would never admit that she checked on her boss every night but she did. After listening for Cat, she was surprised when she wasn’t asleep. Her breathing wasn’t gentle and her heartbeat wasn’t soft like it normally was, it was erratic and her breathing was harsh, Kara frowned as she realized Cat was crying. She pretended to think about it but really it was decided as soon as she realized Cat was upset and quickly flew towards her boss’s penthouse. 

Landing gently, if a little hurriedly on the balcony she changed out of her Supergirl outfit before knocking lightly on the door. 

“Kiera? What, exactly, are you doing on my balcony at four in the fucking morning?” Cat slurred slightly as she looked at her assistant who had begun awkwardly fiddling with her glasses.

“Well, I was just making my rounds when I noticed that you sounded like you might be hurt or something so I decided to uh, check on you.” Kara answered as she looked at her feet.

“Do you always listen in on me in the middle of the night or is it just my lucky night?” Cat asked.

“No, no I wasn’t listening in, I just happened to hear.” Kara lied, if only to save herself from the embarrassment that was admitting she did, in fact, check on her every night.

“If you say so Kiera, well you flew all the way here, might as well come in for a drink.” Cat said as she turned around, apparently a little too quickly, as she had to grab onto the wall to prevent herself from falling. 

“Oh no, its fine really.” Kara said, not wanting to intrude.

“No, really. I insist.” Cat didn’t give Kara a choice but to follow her inside. 

“So, are you here to find all my deep dark secrets Kiera?” Cat asked as she poured Kara a drink. 

“No of course not Ms. Grant I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“How very heroic of you. Well I’ll have you know I am just fine. My mother interrupted my whole day by being the hellish bitch she is, my son is away with a father who doesn’t even like him that much, and I am drunk at four in the morning because I’m alone and if I may genuinely kill my mother and Carter’s father if I don’t drink myself into oblivion. So, yes, just fine.” 

Kara knew Cat would not want much in the way of sympathy, and nothing in the way of pity so she decided to do almost exactly what she’d done for Alex during the harder parts of her life. 

“Ms. Grant, you need sleep.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Cat rolled her eyes.

Kara knew what she had to do, so she apologized quietly for using her powers on someone without permission before superspeeding to pick Cat up before she could say no.

“Do you mind telling me what exactly you think you’re doing?” Cat looked at the Kryptonian who had picked her up bridal style.

“Getting you to sleep.” Was all the answer Kara gave before walking Cat to her room.

“I am entirely capable of putting myself to bed Kiera.”

“Yes, but you won’t so I’m going to.” Kara said before setting Cat down on her bed and placing her blanket in top of her.

Cat began to protest but quickly stopped as she felt very sleepy, likely a combination of the alcohol and the very comfortable bed.

Kara lightly sang a kryptonian lullaby, the same one that put Alex to sleep, only because she knew her boss wouldn’t remember it in the morning. 

People always describe the moment you realize you love someone as a bomb, or a lightbulb going off. Always intense and shocking. For Kara it was somehow gentle, it slid quietly into place as she watched Cat fall asleep, listened to her heartbeat even out as she slowly sang. In that small and quiet moment, she realized she would very much like to watch that face fall asleep every night, that she wanted to place a kiss on her forehead. It put a smile on her face, though it was a bittersweet one. Cat was not only her boss, she was untouchable. So, she committed this moment to memory before leaving her boss’s penthouse, this new fact in her mind.


	2. Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is here! Yay! Mostly fluffy Carter and Kara stuff, Carter's dad is an ass, Kara tries not to punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm more motivated to write than usual right now, and i'd already written most of this chapter before i posted the last one anyway so here you go! chapter two!

Kara sat at her desk, watching her boss work, simultaneously yelling at someone on the phone, pacing, and looking over some prints. Cat was quite a powerhouse, and now that Kara had realized how she felt about the woman, she wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed before. It seemed fairly obvious. It was in the way she chewed on her lip while she looked over the pages in her hand. The way her brows pulled together when the person on the other end of the phone said something she obviously found to be entirely asinine. It was in all of that and so much more.

She sighed slightly, it was obvious but still entirely too doomed. She would go to the ends of the universe for the woman, but she would also have to stay far enough away from her. She heard a rather large slam and realized it was time to get back to work, so she pulled one of the five replacement phones in her desk and turned it on as she brought it into Ms. Grants office.

“Rough phone call?” Kara asked as she handed the replacement to Cat.

“Some people shouldn’t be allowed to speak.” Cat said.

“Okay Ms. Grant, also Carter comes home this afternoon and you’re due for ice cream as soon as he gets here, which his father says should be approximately two.” Kara said, ignoring the comment.

“Yes Kiera, which means he should be here at 1:59 because not only does he have no desire to spend time with his son, he’s always been the most anal bastard.”  Cat said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, which means you have about,” Kara looked down at her tablet, “half an hour before he shows up, do you want me to make sure there’s a car ready? Oh, and Carter’s dinosaur is in my desk so you can bring it with you.” Kara said as she began setting up the car before she got her answer.

“Yes, just have someone bring my car around though, I’ll drive, I don’t want it to feel like a business meeting with a uniformed driver.” Cat answered, going back to finish some work.

“No problem Ms. Grant, it’ll be ready when he gets here.” Kara said moving back to her desk to continue working.

“He’s here, ma’am. His father is waiting with him downstairs.” Kara announced about thirty minutes later as expected.

“Well I was planning on meeting him down there but I would rather shove a pencil in my eye than deal with his father, so I am going to send you down there to pick him up, I really should finish this email anyway. Bring the dinosaur, but please do not give it to him until his father has left, he will make fun of him and Carter doesn’t need more of that.” Cat said, clearly attempting to hold back anger at the idea.

“Of course, Ms. Grant. It’ll stay in my bag until he’s gone. It’s pretty hot out so is it alright if I cool it off first? I know the cold makes him feel better.” Kara suggested.

“Yes, thank you Kiera. He hates the heat and no doubt he’s dealt with a lot of it, his father does so love to make him go outside, even if it’s too hot for him.” Cat answered, that same steel entering her voice.

“Anytime Ms. Grant, I’ll be back in a few moments.” Kara said before she headed to the elevator.

As she rode the elevator she thought about how odd her relationship with Cat was. They tried to maintain reasonably professional, with a few exceptions. One, Kara occasionally stopping by during supergirl rounds, they never talked about it but they both knew Cat knew, hence Kara offering to freeze-breath Carter’s comfort dinosaur. The second was Carter. It probably had something to do with the way Carter reacted to Kara watching after him, but also the way Kara knew how Cat cared for him. She knew not to question anything involving the boy, she knew to keep Cat up to date on any information that came through regarding him, she knew, most importantly, what comforted him and what upset him.

The elevator dinged, indicating her arrival on the first floor, and she walked quickly outside, where Carter was waiting, because his father didn’t want to go inside.

“Hey Carter! I’m here to take you up to your mom!” Kara smiled at him, he was such a good kid it almost made her heart ache.

“Kara!” Carter came up to her quickly, grabbing her hand. He smiled up at her, he looked a little tired, his father probably overwhelmed him pretty much every day and wouldn’t let him sleep after.

“She couldn’t come down here herself? I need to talk to her about our son. He needs to be playing a sport or something, he doesn’t need to stay inside playing with rocks, and he definitely doesn’t need to play with dolls.” His father spoke strongly, obnoxiously.

Kara was just about to respond when she heard a quiet response from Carter, “I’m not playing with them.”

“Speak up kid, this is another thing we need to talk about.”

“He said he’s not playing with the rocks.” Kara answered, normally she’d let Carter speak again, as Cat had explained, he sometimes needs a couple chances, but with his father things are different. Especially with the way he squeezed her hand.

“Whatever he wants to call it, he needs to be outside more, and he needs to be doing something besides studying bugs when he is.” His father maintained his stance.

“I’ll make sure to bring it up with Ms. Grant.” Kara said curtly before turning around and leading Carter inside, knowing she would not actually be bringing it up with her boss.

As soon as they got on the first elevator they found, Kara pulled out the dinosaur and blew a gentle freeze breath on it before handing it to Carter.

“Thank you, Kara. It’s so hot outside.” Carter said, hugging the object against his face.

“Anytime, kiddo. Did you get any cool rocks while you were there?” Kara asked, knowing he loved studying rocks more than pretty much anything else.

“I did! There’s this river near his house and I usually don’t get to go visit it because he doesn’t think collecting rocks is something I should do, but this time we went down there to swim. Which was really bad because swimming in the river is the worst, it moves too fast and the bottom is really slippery. The only good part was, there are so many rocks by the river! Luckily my bathing suit has big pockets, I can fit about ten smaller rocks, or about three bigger rocks, or about six medium rocks. So, I got to collect some really cool ones, I didn’t get to study them yet but they look pretty awesome. We went to the river three times, which made me frustrated because every time we went he made me swim, even when it was really fast and I kept falling, but also after I was happy because I had a bunch of new rocks and now I get to study them!” Carter finished explaining right before they made it to the top floor.

Kara smiled harder than she had in a while, hearing him talk so much was always amazing, especially because he just sounded _so_ excited. He was comfortable again, and that was all Kara needed to know.

“That sounds awesome Carter! Are you excited for ice cream?” She asked while they headed to Cat’s office.

“Yes! Mom said before I left that she would leave early and we would spend the whole afternoon together!”

“I heard, I even know another secret, your mom is going to drive and you know what that means?” Kara smiled, knowing Carter would be excited.

“Windy car!!” He said, a little louder than everyone in the office anticipated, including a bit of happy hand flapping that really told Kara he was happy again.

Kara laughed, Ms. Grant had a red convertible, and while Carter knew what it was called, he hadn’t known when his mom had first got the car when he was three, he only knew it as windy car, and he’d just never stopped calling it that.

“Carter!” Kara was pulled out of her thoughts about the boy by Cat, having noticed their arrival.

Carter ran to hug his mom, who may have run to catch up with him a bit too.

“Mom! Kara said we’re taking the windy car today!” Carter said into his mom’s hair as they hugged.

“I thought that was going to be a surprise.” Cat looked accusingly at Kara, who was just smiling at the reunion.

“Whoops.” Kara said, giving Cat a look that explained that he’d had a rough time.

“Alright well let’s get out of here okay? We’ll get ice cream then go to the arcade and then maybe the park if there’s time, okay?” Cat offered.

“Yes! Can I show you the rocks I got when we went to the river while we eat our ice cream?” Carter asked, tugging on his backpack strap with his one free hand.

“Of course, kiddo, I’d love to see them.” Cat said, happy he’d at least gotten something out of the trip.

“Oh, and can Kara come too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, what'd you think? Thanks for all the lovely comments last chapter, i'm glad you like the idea and also that you like stories with Carter because i LOVE the Cat/Kara with Carter dynamic with my whole heart. Leave more comments!! youre all so nice!!!


	3. Can Kara Come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the question is answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thissss is such a short chapter ya'llll im sorry it was a sort of setup/filler chapter, i just felt like it ended there. The next one that im working on right now will be longer i swear.

“Oh, and can Kara come too?”

            “Sweetie, I don’t know about that.” Cat replied, looking warily at Kara.

            “Oh, come one mom please.” Carter said, “I wanna show her the rocks I got.”

            “I know but Kara might have plans.”

            “What if she doesn’t?” Carter had clearly picked up his mother’s stubbornness.

            “Well you’ll have to ask her.” Cat said, attempting to apologize to Kara with her eyes, she knew she was a bit of a pushover, and Carter made everyone a pushover anyway.

            “Kara! Do you want to come get ice cream with us? Mom said you might have plans so if you do you can do that but if not do you maybe want to come with us and see my rocks?” Carter rushed out, his eyes lit up at the idea.

            “I do not have plans buddy, so if your mom says it’s okay, I can come with you if you’d like.” Kara said, she really didn’t have plans, but she would’ve canceled lunch with the president to go to ice cream with Cat and Carter. Well, Carter. The feelings for Ms. Grant had to stay well removed from this. This was ice cream because Carter wanted to show off his rocks. It was not, in anyway, an ice cream date with Cat and Carter. That would be ridiculous. That was a fantasy unworthy of even being entertained.    

            “Mom! She doesn’t have any plans! That means she can come, right?” Carter was clearly excited, given the fact that he knew his mom could hear Kara’s answer when she gave it.

            “Of course.” Cat said.

            “Well then, it’s a plan.” Kara smiled, she was allowed to be close to Carter, just not his mother. This was fine, this was good. She cared about Carter and he liked to spend time with her.

            “Yay! C’mon, let’s go!” Carter quickly headed for the elevator.

            “Thanks Kara, I know it means a lot to him.” Cat said quietly as they followed behind him, she was happy to have someone Carter enjoys spending time with, and while she assumed it would feel odd, it felt almost natural to allow Kara’s assistance at her work slip into her personal life as well. Of course, it was seeming to slip into more than just assistance, but it also felt natural. The flow of Kara picking Carter up, to watching him, to what appeared to be a budding friendship. She tried not to think about what this meant for her and Kara. Kara’s relationship with her son was strictly between the two of them, Kara was still just Cat’s assistant. Cat forced herself to stop the train of thought she was starting, content now with that answer.

            “Of course, Ms. Grant, I’m always happy to spend time with him.” Kara said. She really was, as long as she could keep the barrier between herself and her boss, today would be nice.

            The two made their way to the elevator, quickly filing in after Carter, who had begun talking again, this time about some frog he’d caught outside his father’s house. They just shared a knowing look, with a small smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it was short hope it didnt suck. Tell me what you thinkkkk


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat, Kara, and Carter's day of fun begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter my pals, thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, it means the world to me.

“Alright, get in the car you two.” Cat said, watching Carter climb in the back before putting her seat back in place, and Kara looking around nervously, chewing her lip, before eventually deciding she should sit in the front.

            “How far away is the ice cream place?” Carter asked, pushing himself in between the front seats.

            “About ten minutes, please put on your seatbelt sweetie.” Cat said, looking back to make sure he did.

            “That goes for you too supergirl, I don’t need your body flying through my windshield even if it won’t hurt you, I don’t think my car could take it.” Cat said, side-eyeing the kryptonian.

            “Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kara replied as she put her seat belt on.

            “And off we go.” Cat put the car and drive and started the way to Carter’s favorite ice cream place.

            The car ride had consisted mostly of Carter and Kara trying to convince Cat to play I spy, though they took a break every now and then so Kara could remind Cat she totally could’ve just flown them there.

            “There is no way you are carrying me around up there let alone my son.” Cat was quick to reply.

            “It’s not unsafe Cat, I’m not gonna drop you.” Kara laughed.

            “Still never going to happen.” Cat said.

            “What can I get for you today?”

            “Two scoops of rocky road, in a bowl, three scoops of mint chip on a cone, and one scope of strawberry on a cone.” Cat ordered after the three of them decided what they wanted.

            “Strawberry… yeah. Strawberry.” Kara mused, a small smile on her face.

            “What was that Kara?” Cat asked, hearing her assistant mumble something under her breath.

            “Oh, nothing.” Kara flushed a bit, she had meant to keep the comment about the ice cream flavor to herself, wanting to note her boss’ favorite flavor, for no particular reason of course, and finding it to fit perfectly. Cat Grant was strawberry ice cream. Had an odd classiness to it, and it was sweet but not in an obvious way. It was light and fruity and better to have than you’d think. Yeah, Cat was strawberry ice cream.

            “C’mon Kara, we’re gonna sit over here.” Carter called Kara out of the idea, probably for her own good she thought.

            “I’m coming.” She said, smiling as she followed them.

            “See, this one has some blue right here, its so cool! Oh, and look at the layers on this one. And this one has little flecks of gold!” Carter was excitedly describing the rocks he’d collected, and Kara was giving him full attention. Cat, on the other hand, was struggling a bit. Not that should would admit it to even herself, but she kept getting distracted by Kara, the enthusiasm she had for Carter’s interest, the way she kept him engaged, asking questions, replying to his. The way her eyes genuinely lit up as she smiled, the way she kept pushing her hair behind her ear, and it kept breaking loose, the way she kept having to lick ice cream off the side of the cone because she’d been too distracted by Carter to notice her ice cream melting. There went that hair again, if only Cat could just fix it for her…

            Cat kicked herself out of her thoughts at this point, trying to pretend she hadn’t just thought about brushing Kara’s hair behind her ear.

            “You ready for the arcade sweetie?” Cat asked Carter when he stopped his explanation about how the different layers formed over time and what they were all probably made from.

            “Yes! Kara thinks she can beat me at Pacman! I told her I’m the best at Pacman but she says she can totally beat me.” Carter jumped out of his seat, already bouncing up and down.

            “Oh, I’ve never seen anybody beat you yet buddy.” Cat smiled at the rivalry between the two.

            “Nobody has ever beaten me either kiddo.” Kara ruffled his hair, only two people had hair ruffling privileges, and Kara lit up like the sun every time Carter let her do it.

            “Not until today maybe.” Carter said as he rushed off to the car.

            “Be careful Carter!” Cat called after him, wincing a little as he stumbled over a curb.

            “I’m fine!” Carter said, smiling back at them.

            Cat just sighed as she caught up with her two favorite people.

            Well shit.

            She didn’t mean to think that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh wild ending huh? Tell me what you think! It's not the longest but I like the ending so here it is! there will be more!


	5. A Little Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arcade part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no chapter huh? Sorry Y'all, i'm a slow poke. I hope you enjoy!

“I told you I was the best Kara! Nobody has beat me since the first grade!” Carter had the biggest smile on his face as Kara finally admitted defeat.

            “How is it that I didn’t win _one_ round?” Kara asked, head shaking in disbelief, pacman was the first game she’d learned on Earth. She was amazing at it.

            “It’s cause I’m the best at it. Mom says it’s cause my brain is really good at watching it. I could explain it to you later if you want, actually, mom will probably want to sit for awhile before we go, maybe we’ll get a snack!” He said as they arrived at the table Cat had been watching them from.

            “He beat you, didn’t he?” Cat laughed as Kara sat down putting her head in her hands.

            “He did! How does he do that?” Kara laughed, still not believing she’d been beat fifty literal times.

            “It’s his brain, I’ll go grab some French fries, I’m sure Carter will explain it better than I ever could.” Cat said, standing up to order them.

            “Thank you, mom!” Carter bounced in his seat.

            “So the thing with my brain is it follows the pacman guys around really well, because sometimes autistic kids like me are really good at some stuff. My brain follows stuff really well. So, like I can’t do math super well but I’m really good at following things.” Carter explained, smiling the whole time.

            “That’s awesome! So is that why you always beat Jason at tag? You can follow the pattern really well?” Kara asked.

            “Yeah! That’s why we play tag every time and then we play Pictionary, cause he’s better at that.” Carter said, looking up as Cat arrived.

            “One order of fries for you kiddo, and two for you Kara.” Cat said, setting the baskets down.

            “Thanks!” They said in unison.

            “You’re welcome food monsters.” Cat rolled her eyes as the two immediately shoving the fries in their mouths.

            “Carter! What’s up?” A kid about Carter’s age said as he ran up to the table.

            “Jason!” Carter jumped out of his seat, looking at his friend, who nodded, before jumping to hug him.

            “Do you want to play ski ball? It’s the one we are the most same at!” Jason smiled, they tied a lot when they played.

            “Mom? Is it okay if Jason and I play ski ball?” Carter asked.

            “Of course kiddo, just be careful okay, it’s a little busy over there.” Cat said.

            “Thanks mom!” Carter and Jason ran off towards the game.

            “They’re such good friends, I’m glad they’ve been getting along so well.” Kara smiled, nothing made her happier than seeing that kid so engaged.

            “I know, I took Carter to the park with him a couple weeks ago and they both have such similar play styles, they spent hours building stuff in the sand, they have this sand at the park that doesn’t stick so much, it’s kind of like kinetic sand, so they can play with it without it bugging them so much.” Cat explained, a soft smile on her face as she recalled the memory.

            “Oh, you mean the sand they got after a rather large donation by one CatCo?” Kara teased.

            “How did you know about that Kiera?” Cat had slipped back into the name, rebuilding a bit of the distance taken away by the thoughts she’d had before.

            “Clark was writing an article about it, and he asked me to confirm some information for him.” Kara said.

            “Didn’t you sign a non-disclosure when I hired you? Something about not assisting the enemy?” Cat looked displeased.

            “Are you going to fire me? I just told him that you had full custody of Carter, and his father has visitation rights. He needed a caption for a picture of you two at the park.” Kara rolled her eyes.

            “Fine, I’ll let it slip, only because you heat my coffee up when it gets cold.” Cat said.

            “Wonderful, now, I need to beat you at dance dance revolution.” Kara said, a spark in her eyes.

            “No way. That is not going to happen.” Cat said, that was a hole she wasn’t going down.

            “Yes, or I won’t laser vision your coffee for a month.” Kara challenged, although it was a lie, she’d do anything Cat asked.

            “Ugh fine.” Cat hated how quickly she gave in to the girl’s request, mostly it confused her, she’d said no, she’d decided it was a bad idea, because her more… competitive side tended to come out during the game, but then she’d said yes. It wasn’t even the threat. She knew Kara was lying, she wouldn’t do anything, but still, she’d said yes.

            “Yes! Come on, let’s do this!” Kara wasn’t entirely sure why she was doing this. She knew it was dangerous. Doing such friendly, casual things with her boss. Her boss she was secretly in love with. She couldn’t help herself though. She wanted to see Cat’s secret competitive side come out, she’d seen it often in business scenarios, but never like this, never with an arcade game. So, she dug herself a little deeper into the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh craziness, what do you think?? Next chapter may or may not include a ddr battle WHO KNOWS??? tell me your thoughts in the comments pls and thank you.


	6. Dance Dance Revolution and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDR battle happens ft. competitive Cat and gay Kara. Plus Carter has some Thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i know this chapter took way longer than my others, i'm sorry. not to Overshare, but my girlfriend of about a month broke up with me and my brain needed a bit before it could write the fluff that is this fic, i'm back though now and here is chapter six!! i hope you enjoy

“Hey! Pushing is cheating!” Kara half giggled and half pouted as she collected herself from the slight stumble. Of course, the force of the light push hadn’t been to blame, she was Supergirl for Rao’s sake, it was the shock of Cat’s hands on her side, casual contact was not something they did. Hugs during important and emotional moments? Sure, on occasion, but casual, friendly touching? Never.

            “Oh, shush you know I couldn’t shove you an inch even if I really tried, it doesn’t count as cheating if I’m playing against _Supergirl”_ Cat rolled her eyes as she kept up with the moves in the game, she was in the lead and determined to keep it that way.

            “It’s still a distraction, and should definitely count as cheating.” Kara insisted, more pout than giggle this time.

            “Would you just focus and then maybe you won’t have to pretend I cheated just to win.” Cat said.

            “I am not pretending!” Kara said, still trying to keep up but finding her boss’s intense dedication to the game to be a touch too distracting. She was so focused, her eyes had barely left the screen the entire game, even when they were talking.

            “Well you’re certainly being dramatic about it, especially given you’re not doing that well anyway.” Cat laughed, almost giggled, as Kara nearly tripped.

            “I still won three rounds!” Kara replied.

            “Yes, but this is our ninth round and I have won five, going on six.” Cat said, the round was almost over and she was the clear winner.

            “Still, I’m not doing horrible!” Kara said, even though she kind of was.

            “I never said horrible, I said not very well, which remains true.” Cat finished the sentence as the game ended, looking smugly over at Kara.

            “Mom, Kara! Jason left so I went to the table but you weren’t there so I was looking for you.” Carter smiled as he walked up to the pair.

            “Sorry I had to show Kara that she can’t beat either of us, even if she thinks she can.”

            “I won three rounds!”

            “To my six.”

            “Wait, you only played nine rounds, the rule is you have to play ten!” Carter insisted, it was a family rule really, you played best of three, five, or ten.

            “You’re so right kiddo!” Kara smiled, she couldn’t win but one more round would be fun.

            “Okay, one more and then it’s park time.” Cat agreed, looking back over at the game.

            (Quick switch to Carter’s POV exclusively)

            Carter smiled at his mom and Kara as they started the tenth and final round. Carter really liked having Kara with them. She was always nice to him, she listened to him and understood how he felt about stuff and was really good about it all. Plus, she was really fun, and she would tell him stories about krypton sometimes. The other thing though, was he thought his mom probably really liked having Kara with them too. She seemed to make her happier. His mom was always happy with him, or at least except when bad things were happening. This was different though, Kara was an adult too, and one of the only adults that made his mom smile. The way she smiled with him, like right now, she was smiling and saying something to Kara. Carter wasn’t always great with adult feelings, but he thought maybe his mom liked Kara. Like-liked her, not just liked. He wasn’t sure though, adults were confusing, his mom still called her Kiera a lot. He thought maybe it was just because that’s what she calls Kara at work but he noted it in his brain to ask his mom later. He wanted to ask Kara too, she looked at her a lot, he thought maybe it was because Kara liked his mom too. He decided to ask them.

~back to previous writing style thing~

            “Now that I kicked Kara’s ass for the seventh time, you ready for the park Carter?” Cat asked as she and Kara walked up to where he had sat.

            “Yeah! Let’s go!” Carter smiled.

            “Alright, to the car you two.” Cat pointed towards the exit.

            “To be fair, she didn’t beat me that bad.” Kara said as they began walking.

            “I was watching, I think she probably did.” Carter laughed.

            “Ouch kid, you wound me.” Kara grabbed her chest, always one for dramatics.

            “I couldn’t wound you if I wanted to Kara, you’re invincible.” Carter said.

            “Fair enough.” Kara conceded.

            “Everyone buckled up?” Cat asked, they had just climbed into the car and she refused to leave until they both had.

            “Yep!” the both said together.

            Ten minutes the three of them were at Carter’s favorite park, and Kara was insisting on carrying the blanket and small basket of food and drinks Cat had bought on the way to make sure Carter didn’t get dehydrated and her alien assistant didn’t get too hungry.

            “I could literally carry the entire car with one hand Ms. Grant, it’s nothing, you guys go ahead and find somewhere to sit, I’ll get the stuff.” Kara insisted, barely holding back an eye roll.

            “Okay, fine, we will find a spot under a tree to set up and Carter can go play after.” Cat gave in, Kara certainly had a point, and she wanted to check in with Carter, make sure he was doing okay, but knew he might not want her to ask in front of Kara. He was comfortable with her but still, having his mother checking on him might be a little too much.

            With that, Kara turned around to collect the stuff and Cat and Carter headed out of the parking lot.

            “How are you doing sweetie? Having a good time?” Cat asked, her voice gentle and her eyes soft.

            “Yes! Today has been awesome, but mom can I ask you a question?” Carter said, still wanting answers.

            “Of course kiddo, what do you want to know?”

            “Why do you call Kara Kiera even though you know it’s not her name?”

            Wow. Cat wasn’t sure what she had expected but this certainly wasn’t it. It wasn’t exactly easy to explain using words to create distance and remain in charge of a relationship that is confusingly slipping from strictly professional to both professional and personal to a preteen. Especially when the preteen in question is your son who is involved in the personal aspect of the relationship.

            “I suppose it’s just a leftover work thing.” Cat eventually said, hoping her ever so observant son wouldn’t hear the bullshit in her answer.

            “Hm. Okay, I guess that makes sense,” Carter said, though he wasn’t sure he believed her, “do you like Kara?”

            “What?” They’d stopped under a tree near the play area and Cat was caught off guard again, she didn’t anticipate Carter having noticed them that much.

            “Do you like her?” Carter repeated, not finding an explanation necessary.

            “She’s my assistant and she makes you happy, of course I like her Carter.” Cat said, figuring it would be enough to mollify him.

            “Well yeah, but do you _like_ -like her?” He asked, obviously not content with his mom’s attempts to avoid the question.

            “Why would y-” Cat began before realizing Kara had caught up to them.

            “Hey guys! I grabbed some sunscreen because I saw it in the back and it’s pretty sunny outside.” Kara smiled, clearly unaware of the subject of their conversation.

            “Good plan.” Cat said, taking the bottle from Kara and helping Carter spray himself with it, before telling him he was good to go play for a while.

            Which left Cat to sit with Kara as Carter’s question was floating around her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh Carter is becoming an Instigator. What do you think?? Leave your thoughts/screams/general opinions and such in the comments below. Im gonna go back to writing now and obsessively waiting for comments to come in.  
> P.S. Not to be a Spoiler but things may or may not be Happening soon.


	7. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the park! Carter is cute, Kara is a sap, and Cat is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?? Yes. Think of it as a small gift as my apology for taking so long with the previous one.

Cat liked to understand things. It was vital to her success. She knew what was happening and she knew how to go about fixing it. That was how she succeeded in the business world, and in her personal world as well. That’s why her feelings about Kara annoyed her as much as they did. She didn’t understand them. She didn’t want to like her assistant, and if anyone asked, she would probably fire them on the spot, or call their employers and have them fired. Right now, though, she was trying her damnedest not to smile at Kara as she lay splayed out on the blanket, looking up at the sky.

            “You know, something that will always amaze me about Earth is the sky. It’s so clear. It’s so blue. The sky on krypton was never this light. I love it.” Kara said, her voice taking on an air of magic, like she was genuinely amazed.

            Cat couldn’t help but smile at the revelation. A soft smile that acknowledged how much trust she knew it took for Kara to share this with her. Her home, her history, even in little moments like this.

            “It is a pretty nice sky to look at.” Cat said, tilting her head back so she could see it.

            “I like to imagine it feels like Krypton’s sun though. I can’t feel the temperature too much, so unless there’s extreme heat or cold I won’t notice. The sun on Krypton though, it always felt warm, not in a harsh way though, more like a gentle warming.” Kara said, remembering what her home had felt like.

            “It does. If you turn your head up to it, you can almost feel the little rays on your skin.” Cat couldn’t believe she was talking so romantically about the sun, but it had come naturally, she wanted Kara to know.

            Kara only smiled at this, and returned to looking at the sky, leaving Cat to her thoughts again.

            Kara was staring at the sky, but her mind was focused mostly on Cat sitting next to her. She didn’t mean to think about how gently domestic the whole day had been, but she couldn’t help herself. Laying here, only a few inches from where Cat sat watching Carter play, she fell a little in love with the feeling. She wanted a million more days like this. Hell, she wanted a lifetime of this. She was so beyond screwed. She decided it was useless as she looked over at Cat. There was no ignoring her feelings or pretending they didn’t exist. She was hopelessly in love, and she knew it would hurt but right now she just wanted to let herself love the way she felt, the way the whole day felt.

            “Hey buddy, what’s up?” Kara asks, pushing herself up om her elbows. She had heard Carter coming from a little way away and started asking as soon as she figured he would be able to hear her.

            “Sleepy.” Was all he said as he plopped himself down in the small space between the two women, his head resting on his mom’s shoulder.

            “I thought this was coming.” Cat laughed, handing Carter a bottle of water, hoping he would drink a little before he inevitably fell asleep. It had been almost an hour and with the busy day they’d had, especially given it had started after his father dropping him off, she was surprised he had lasted this long.

            “Is it okay if I lay down for a little?” Carter asked.

            “Of course it is, you’ve had a big day.” Cat said, and Kara was mostly focused on Carter but she took a moment to appreciate one of her favorite things about Cat, the gentle way she spoke to Carter.

            Carter smiled and laid his head in his mother’s lap, his legs ending up thrown over Kara. Cat was happy to run her fingers through his curly blonde hair, smiling at him as he started to fall asleep. Kara was happy to make Carter feel safe enough that touching her while he slept was acceptable. So, she just soaked in the comforting weight of his legs on hers, and the sight of Cat’s gentle smile as she looked at Carter’s sleeping face, framed by the newly setting sun, making her look more like an angel than she should.

            “Should we get him back to your place?” Kara asked, knowing he would probably sleep the rest of the night.

            “It’s probably a good idea, I don’t want to wake him though.” Cat said.

            “I’ll carry him, he won’t notice too much, he’s so light to me I can be gentle with him.” Kara said, soothing Cat’s worries about waking him.

            “Alright, I’ll collect the stuff, you take him up to the car.” Cat agreed, figuring it made the most sense.

            “It’ll be like the opposite of when we got here!” Kara noted as she gently and quickly stood up, taking Carter with her in her arms.

            “Hm, I suppose it will be.” Cat said, starting to put the stuff away.

            With that Kara began her trek to the car without super speed, knowing it would be too obvious in the park.

            “Do you like my mom?” Carter mumbled, clearly only half awake.

            “Yes of course. Why do you ask sleepyhead?” Kara answered, confusion filtering though her voice.

            “ _Like-_ like.” He continued, stifling a yawn, “you two need a lotta explanation.” He rubbed his eyes and curled back into the crook of Kara’s arm.

            Only when she was pretty sure he had fallen back asleep did Kara allow her answer to slip out,

“Yeah, like-like.”

As she got to the car, thinking about Carter’s questions, she realized he’d said you _two,_ almost as if he’d asked Cat the same thing. Maybe she was just reading too much into it though. She set him down gently, putting on his seatbelt and grabbing a small travel pillow to support his neck. He moved around a bit during the whole thing but he didn’t say anything, and when she was done she slipped into the passenger seat to wait for Cat.

She couldn’t stop thinking about that question though.

Was she _that_ obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Kara, Carter sees right through you.  
> Thank you so so much for all the comments you guys, it does genuinely mean the world to me. I'm writing this because I love the characters and the story bit it is so nice to have external motivation as well. I read every comment i get a billion times and it always gets me so excited to keep writing. So i hope you enjoy, and let me know if you do.


	8. A Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes the Grant clan home, Cat totally does not like Kara Danvers, Kara has a lot of Feelings, and Cat is in a pickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOOK FOREVER AGAIN IM SORRY HERE IS A CHAPTER

“Alright, I think we’re all set, you ready?” Cat asked as her seat belt clicked into place.

            “I am.” Kara smiled slightly.

            “So, I’ll drop you off first, yeah?” Cat asked, starting the car.

            “No silly, I’ll fly home, just head to your place, I’ll fly from there.” Kara said.

            “Did you just call me, your boss and the queen of all media _silly_?” Cat’s voice took on a faux-offended tone.

            Kara would normally panic and apologize, worried she’d overstepped another one of their unspoken boundaries put in place to stop them from getting too close. This time though, she was too high on the day, too in love with the woman across from her to even care. “I most definitely did call you silly, silly.”

            “Why don’t you just fly yourself from here then?” Cat joked, still sounding faux-offended.

            ‘To make sure you two get home safe.” Kara deadpanned, before realizing how serious it sounded and quickly adding, “silly.”

            “Well thank you S _upergirl_ , you do know I can drive though?” Cat asked, rolling her eyes at the adora- heroic antics of her assistant.

            “Of course, I’ll still feel better when you’re both home, plus someone has to carry Carter to the top floor.” Kara argued, not quite ready for the night to end.

            “Alright, you’ve got me there, I can’t carry him that far, and I don’t know if he’ll make it walking.” Cat conceded, though she’d been driving towards her place anyway.

            “Thank you, Cat.” Kara said, testing the waters gently.

            “Of course, Supergirl.” Cat rolled her eyes again, not wanting Kiera her, but feeling this getting dangerously close to friendly.

            The rest of the drive went on in relative silence, both women considering the same question about the other. One with a much more certain answer, one annoyed at her own uncertainty.

            “We have arrived.” Cat whispered, trying not to wake up Carter.

            Kara quickly went to the back and grabbed Carter, making sure she didn’t disturb him.

            The two women walked onto the elevator, on their way to the top floor, and Kara noted how fancy the whole place seemed.

            Once they got to the top floor, the elevator opened into their living room, and Kara realized they had the whole top floor.

            “His room is down there to the left. It has his name on it, you can’t miss it.” Cat said, her usually sharp voice taking on a sleepy tone.

            “Got it.” Kara whispered, quickly taking Carter to his bed, covering him up before leaving him to sleep.

            “I think he’ll be asleep for a while.” Kara said quietly, smiling at Cat.

            “Probably. Thank you. For spending the day with him. He probably won’t stop talking about it for a month.” Cat said, knowing she was toeing a dangerous line, but also knowing Kara had made Carter’s, and honestly, her own, day.

            “Anytime, I had a great time.” Kara smiled, knowing it was time to leave.

            “Well you should probably get to sleep. Don’t think you can be late just because you spent the day with Carter.” Cat said, lying straight trough her perfectly whitened teeth.

            “Of course not Ms. Grant, see you tomorrow.” Kara said before quickly flying out the window, despite the temptation to stay.

            With that, Cat sank into the plush chair she’d been leaning against. She was exhausted, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not now that her oh-so inquisitive son had suggested she might actually like her assistant. Cat wished she just found the idea absolutely ridiculous, and that she wasn’t sitting here remembering the soft smile on Kara’s face as she stared at the sky, discussing the shapes of the clouds. Cat had pretended to find the whole thing ridiculous, but she had a small smile on her own face as she listened to the wonder in Kara’s voice. She didn’t like the idea of being attracted to Kara, it would cause upwards of a million problems, and most importantly, Cat Grant hated having weaknesses.

            Kara Danvers was beginning to feel a hell of a lot like a weakness.

            The next week at work was… awkward. Subtly awkward, but awkward nonetheless. Kara was trying to ignore her own feelings for Cat, which mostly meant not touching her. Kara was a touchy person. She wanted to lightly touch Cat when she was frustrated, she wanted to hug her when she came back from a Supergirl issue that had run her ragged, she wanted to play with her hair while they looked over prints together. She just wanted to be near her.

            Cat was just trying to pretend her feelings didn’t exist at all. That she didn’t stare at Kara for longer than anyone would consider normal, or that she didn’t want to ask Kara why she looked so tired. And now she was in what less poised people would call a pickle. She had a high-profile event to attend, and she needed Kara to be with her. She needed someone to take notes while she spoke to various important people, it was tacky to take them herself. This would require her to take Kara to a gala though, and while she absolutely did not have a _crush_ on the girl, she didn’t need to push the issue by taking her to a fancy event.

            “Kiera!” Unfortunately, she had no choice at this point.

            “Yes Ms. Grant?” Kara might have supersped over to her boss’s office.

            “I’m sure you’re busy, it’s late notice, but I need to attend a gala next weekend and I need you to come with me, if you can, to take notes and such.” Cat said, almost hoping her assistant would say there was no way she could make it.

            “Of course Ms. Grant, I don’t have anything planned, I’ll be there.”

            Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DO YOU THINK  
> sorry im done yelling. its getting crazyyyyy. Thoughts? Opinions? Random screaming? LEMME KNOW


	9. A Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's gala time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friendly readers!! you've been very patient with me throughout this story so here's a VERY exciting VERY long chapter. i didnt mean for it to be so long but whoops here it is.

The days leading up until the gala were filled with panic from both women.

            Kara hadn’t the slightest idea what to wear, or how she was going to survive the night.

            Cat was of course totally fine with the situation, she wasn’t worried about spending that much time with Kara without Carter as a buffer.

            The night had come though. Kara had just arrived, in a dress she’d found in a box on her doorstep the night before, which was good because she still hadn’t picked out anything to wear. She was waiting for Cat, pacing in front of the building.

            “Fashionably late? How late is fashionably late??” She mumbled to herself, staring at the text she’d received when she told Cat she had made it.

            “About ten minutes, Kiera, and it’s hard to be fashionably anything if your plus one is pacing outside.” Cat said as she walked up to her frazzled assistant, looking over her appearance. Only to make sure she had put the dress on properly of course, not to appreciate the way it held her curves and the way the back dipped lower than anything she’d ever seen Kara in.

            “Sorry Ms. Grant! I just wasn’t sure if I should go inside or stay out here because you weren’t here yet and I’m your plus one but I look sort of stupid just stan-” Kara was cut off by Cat.

            “You’re fine Kiera, thank you for not attempting to go inside, they wouldn’t have let you in and it would’ve been incredibly embarrassing.” Cat explained.

            “Okay.” Was all Kara said as she finally allowed herself to take in what her boss was wearing. She saw Cat in nice clothes all the time, it was a hazard of the job, but this was different. This wasn’t work nice, this was gala nice. The dress started as small straps on her shoulders, and fell all the way onto the floor, the blue demanding attention, drawing eyes to her immediately. The neckline was appropriate for a formal event, but just barely, and the cutout in the back stopped right above her ass. Kara suddenly felt a little dizzy, and her hands felt fidgety. Almost as if she was barely stopping herself from touching Cat’s exposed skin.

            “Are you just going to stare at me or are we going inside?” Cat asked, only because she had caught herself staring at Kara at the same time, enjoying the way the black dress suited her.

            “Of course, lead the way Ms. Grant.” Kara gestured towards the entrance.

            The two walked in and were, as expected, immediately surrounded by people, and Kara was immediately taking notes. It took about an hour before they had a moment to breathe, choosing to head to the open bar, mostly for Cat’s sake.

            “Did you manage to actually get anything down? You looked like you were staring into space the whole time.” Cat asked once she got a drink in her hand.

            “Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kara confirmed, quickly flipping through her notes so Cat could see that while she may have been looking anywhere but at her boss the whole time, she did take the notes she was told to.

            “Good. If I have to spend my Saturday at this damn gala I better at least get some stories out of it.” Cat rolled her eyes, quickly downing her drink and motioning for a second one.

            Kara spent the next ten minutes listening to Cat talk to a couple of high-profile CEO’s, Cat had established that this conversation would be off the record immediately, so Kara simply sat back and let herself appreciate Cat Grant on the prowl. The way her posture was different talking to people here. The way her eyes lit up when she cut some cocky male CEO down a couple pegs. In a gala like this, Cat was pure power. She owned the room in a way nobody else could. Every eye was on her, and she loved it. Kara loved it. She loved knowing Cat was the center of attention, she was proud. Though a tinge of jealousy did find its way into Kara’s thoughts. She was so, so proud of Cat, but she ached to hold Cat’s attention in a room like this. She wanted to make her heart flutter like her own was. She wanted to be able to touch her, nothing sexual, just her hand in Cat’s, Cat’s hand on the small of her back, anything. Little things. She wanted to show Cat off, but she wasn’t hers to show off. So instead, she replaced Cat’s drink when it was empty, made sure certain people stayed away from her, and took notes once new people came over for on-record discussions.

            “Why didn’t anyone tell me Lois would be here?” Cat practically growled when she caught site of the women across the room.

            “Oh crap. Oh crap.” Kara muttered, following Cat’s line of sight.

            “Kiera. Get her over here. Now.” Cat ordered, and Kara listened.

            Kara rushed over to Lois Lane, just hoping this wouldn’t get too nasty, “Mrs. Lane? I’m Kara Danvers, Cat Grant’s assistant, she’d like to speak to you.” Kara said, keeping her voice formal and even.

            “Oh, would she? I didn’t realize Cat would be here tonight. Well lead the way Kara.” Lois smirked.

            Kara directed Lois over to Cat, who had just finished her fourth drink of the night.

            “Catherine Grant. Fancy meeting you here.” Lois slid into the seat next to Cat.

            “What brings you to my city Lois?” Cat asked as she accepted her fifth (? She wasn’t exactly sure at this point) from a very attractive arm. Whoops, that was Kara’s arm. She hadn’t meant that. Too much booze probably.

            “Just came by to see how you were holding up, you seem to be running this gala pretty well. You’re certainly gathering enough attention.” Lois rolled her eyes.

            “Of course I am, did you expect anything less? You seem to be struggling in that department tonight.” Definitely too much booze, her comebacks were usually more subtle than that.

            “Oh feisty. I like it, I’m doing just fine though, don’t you worry.” Lois fired back.

            Kara had to second Lois’s enjoyment. Cat seemed to be having fun with her little banter at the moment. Her and Lois were always entertaining. They kept up their faux-rivalry up quite well, though Kara had finally pulled the truth out of a intoxicated Cat last time she ran into Lois.

            “You’d know all about feisty wouldn’t you Lo?” Cat bit back.

            “I most definitely would Kitty.” Lois purred back before the two women both broke out into laughter.

            “It’s been far too long Cat.” Lois smiled as she grabbed the drink Kara had grabbed for her. (She’d learned her order the same night she’d gotten the truth.)

            “Thank you, Kara, is Catherine here still calling you Kiera or has she finally let that one go?” Lois asked, she was still the only person who would actually call Cat out on that one.

            “Still Kiera most of the time.” She admitted, nervous laughter bubbling out along with the answer.

            “Really Kitty, when are you going to call the poor girl by her name? You can’t pretend to hate her for that long can you?”

            “I never claimed to hate her, just feel incredibly neutral about her.” Cat responded, at this point Kara realized that while she was the subject of this conversation, she was not actually a part of it.

            “Bullshit,” Lois said almost immediately, “I saw the pictures of her with Carter, no way you let her around that kid without having at least a slightly positive opinion of her.” Lois was challenging Cat at this point, and Kara knew Cat was just drunk enough to take the bait.

            “Fine, I’d say I have a minorly positive opinion of her, only because Carter enjoys her company.” Cat answered, her drunk brain deciding that argument was totally solid and would end the conversation.

            “I think you might actually like her. Maybe even _like_ her.” Lois had a glint in her eye that said she wouldn’t be giving this one up. Mostly because she could see Kara staring at her friend with the most obvious heart eyes she’d ever seen.

            “Have you been visiting my son? First he keeps going on about this and now you.” Cat replied, causing Kara to almost spit her water everywhere, luckily managing to swallow it before she did.

            Carter had been _going on about it?_ The idea that he’d mentioned it to Cat at all had Kara on edge.

            “I knew that kid was observant. I wonder where he gets it from, it’s certainly not from you.” Lois couldn’t help but make the quip.

            “Ha ha very funny, you’re both ridiculous. I barely like the girl.” Cat rolled her eyes, which made her dizzy.

            “Okay drunk girl, if you say so. I’ll just ask Kara here a few questions.” Lois smirked now, knowing this was going to be very fun.

            “Don’t bully her please.” Cat said, somehow procuring another drink despite Kara telling the bartender she needed to be cut off.

            “I would never. Now Kara, how often do you speak to Carter?”

            “Um, I mean I haven’t actually seen him since the day those pictures were taken, but he calls the office every so often, either to talk to Ms. Grant or just to update me on stuff, his rocks or some book series he’s reading.” Kara answered carefully.

            “Hm. Have you ever been in Cat’s apartment? Not the one she keeps by the office for business, the one Carter stays in.”

            “I’ve been in both yes. I dropped them off at the one Carter stays in that evening, and I’ve been by her other place a few times.”

            “Oh she really _does_ like you. Thank you, that’s all, I should go make some rounds now, have fun you two, use protection.” With a wink, Lois was gone.

            “Finally, how long has it been? Didn’t I tell you what time we could leave Kiera?” Cat turned to Kara, who she had told ahead of time that they could leave any time after ten.

            “Yes Ms. Grant, it’s ten thirty, we can leave whenever you’re ready.” Kara answered, blushing under her boss’s gaze after that mini interrogation Lois had put her through.

            “Yes, good, call the car. We’ll leave as soon as it gets here.” Cat said, standing a little to quickly and ending up back in her chair.

            “Yes ma’am.” Kara had to hold back her laughter at the small pout on Cat’s face, “I think it’ll be best if I come with you, you’re a touch intoxicated.”

            “I can handle myself just fine thank you very much.” Cat replied, this time standing up a bit slower, a proud grin on her face when she succeeded.

            “Carter’s babysitter will be there, are you sure you want to be the one to talk to her?” Kara argued, knowing drunk Cat would not be able to handle that interaction well.

            “Fine, fine, let’s go Kiera.” Cat began her trip to the exit, she was stopped a few times, but Kara made sure the conversations were brief, Cat could play sober, but not for long.

            About ten minutes later they finally made it outside, where Cat’s driver was already waiting.

            “Hey Shawn, Ms. Grant had a little too much to drink so I’ll be accompanying her home.” Kara said as she and Cat got into the car.

            “I can drink as much as I want Kara, I am a grown woman.” Cat said, feeling happy with her answer until she realized she’d called Kara by her name, and deciding that maybe she was a little too drunk, especially because she felt the urge to fix Kara’s hair. And maybe the twist in her dress strap. Oh, and the little smear in her lipstick.

            “I never said you weren’t ma’am.” Kara felt her heart skip a beat at the way her name sounded coming out of Cat’s mouth. She liked it.

            “Please don’t call me ma’am ever again. I hate that word.” Cat wore a look of disgust on her face.

            “Of course, sorry Ms. Grant.” Kara blushed, they’d talked about it before, she just forgot, she’d been distracted by the way her name sounded.

            “Yeah, yeah. I hope you took good notes. I put up with Lois’s obnoxious questions for this story.” Cat felt like talking about Lois might be dangerous given what Lois had been talking about but the alcohol still felt warm in her stomach and the fuzziness in her brain didn’t seem to care.

            “I did. Plenty for an amazing exclusive. I assure you it was well worth Lois’s egregious accusations.” Kara let the joke slip out, she wasn’t sure why.

            “Cheeky. Mrs. Lane and my son are both far too inquisitive for their own good. Making accusations willy-nilly.” Cat rolled her eyes, she should stop here. Stop discussing the maybe-true-or-at-least-not-totally-wrong-accusations.

            “I know where Carter got it from at least.” Kara replied, laughing at her drunk boss’s ramblings.

            “I never accused anyone of _like-liking_ their assistant.” Cat said pointedly, looking over to Kara.

            “Ah, but you have broken quite a few sex scandals.” Kara pointed out.

            “Those had evidence Kara. Honestly, haven’t I taught you anything?” Cat found her eyes rolling again.

            “Maybe they have evidence of their own.” Kara was an idiot. Why did she say that? That was the dumbest thing she’s ever said. Stupid. Who looks their boss in the eye and says maybe she does like her?

            “Is that so?” When had her assistant decided to be so forward? Why was it now? While her brain was still fuzzy and she couldn’t seem to convince herself that she didn’t like her. Why wouldn’t her brain come up with the reasons she shouldn’t kiss her? “What would that evidence be?” Why would she say that?

            “I-I don’t know. Lois seemed pretty convinced.” It can’t be that hard to move and create a new identity, right? Except for the fact that she’s Supergirl. That might be a problem.

            “Well that doesn’t count as evidence. Carter is more convinced than she is though, he even has a notion that my assistant _like-likes_ me too. Does he have any evidence for that one Kara?” Cat was pushing it now. She knew she was.

            “I- I guess he must if he’s so sure.” Was all Kara could stutter out. Carter had told Cat that she liked her.

            “Is that so? He claims you told him yourself, which is ridiculous, but he’s not a liar, so it seems he misinterpreted some conversation you two had. Although he keeps saying he’s sure that’s what you meant. Do you know what he could be talking about?” Cat remembered the claim as she spoke and suddenly became curious of its origin.

            Shit. Shit. Shit. Kara had only said something on the subject once. But it couldn’t be that. Carter had been asleep. He had most definitely been asleep.

            “I um. I think I might.” Was all Kara said, her brain was moving at a billion miles per hour but it wasn’t getting anywhere.

            “Oh. What’d you mean to say? I could tell him.” It’d be good to stop Carter’s many questions.

            “I didn’t say anything I didn’t mean to.”

            “Yeah, I know but he interpreted something you didn’t mean, what’d you mean?” How could her assistant be so thick?

            “Carter is a smart kid.”

            “Are you saying he is correct Kara? Are you suggesting that you are attracted to me? That this,” Cat gave into her body’s urge to fix Kara’s hair, “is something you’d enjoy?” Cat had found the line they’d been dancing around and leapt over it with barely a moment’s thought.

            Kara was going to answer, really, she was, but when Cat let her fingers linger on her cheek all she could do was melt into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed as the warmth bloomed where Cat’s fingers touched.

            “Kara.” Was all Cat said, but Kara knew she was demanding an answer.

            “Would it be so bad?” Kara breathed out, finally opening her eyes.

            “Maybe not.” Cat let her fingers trail down Kara’s face, stopping at her lip, wiping away the smudged lipstick.

            Kara was such a goner. A whimper escaped her lips as Cat’s thumb took its sweet time.

            “Say it Kara. I can’t do anything until you say it.” Cat already sounded a bit breathless.

            “I like you Cat. Like a lot. All I can think about right now is you kissing me.” Kara managed.

            “Okay.”

            Cat must’ve thought that was good enough because with that, she closed what was left of the space between them. And then, she kissed her. Her lips gently met Kara’s, somehow soft and commanding at the same time. It was gentle and slow but more passionate than Kara could have imagined. Cat’s hand immediately tangled itself in Kara’s hair, and Kara grabbed Cat’s face, both women grounding themselves as the kiss deepened.

            Cat was the first to pull back, only to breathe, but Kara rested her forehead gently against Cat’s,

            “I need to do this when you’re sober. I want to kiss you a million more times, but I can’t until I know you’re here. I like you too much to screw this up.” Kara heard the desperation in her own voice, the need, so she lightly kissed Cat again and pulled back.

            “Are you going to be tis chivalrous all the time? I mean not that I don’t appreciate it but really.” Cat rolled her eyes.

            Kara could barely think past the suggestion that there would be an all the time.

            “Ladies, we’ve made it.” Shawn said from the front seat, oh-so politely pretending nothing had just happened.

            “Thank you, Shawn.” Cat said, she and Kara both quickly making their ways out of the car.

            “I’ll stay the night, on the couch, and we’ll talk in the morning. First though, let’s go talk to Carter’s babysitter.” Kara said, knowing Cat was too drunk to argue.

            Cat didn’t respond, instead leading the way to the elevator.

            Both women fell asleep with their fingers touching their lips, still tingling from their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhhhhhhhh it got gayer and more exciting, WHAT DO YOU THINK???


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With morning comes memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER IM SORRY COLLEGE JUST STARTED AND ALSO IM JUST SLOW SOMETIMES

Cat Grant woke up to the sound of her smoke alarm beeping. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up to realize her head was pounding. Fuck she really did drink a lot last night.

            Last night.

            It came crashing back onto her. Kara. She’d kissed Kara. Not even a little, a lot. She’d kissed Kara, and Kara stopped her and said she’d sleep on the couch and that they’d talk about it. And now her smoke alarm was going off and the Tylenol on her side table was far from enough. She took it though, she downed the pills, put on her big girl pants, and walked out to find out what Kara was burning down.

            “Crap, crap, crap.” Kara muttered as she threw the pan in the sink. Nothing was on fire, but whatever she was trying to cook had moved past well done a long time ago.

            “Do you really have to burn my house down this early?” Cat asked, her hand on her forehead.

            “Cat! Shoot! You probably have a headache.” With that Kara quickly flew up to the smoke alarm and yanked it off the ceiling, “you’re gonna have to get that fixed.”

            “Thank you, although I would’ve preferred it if you avoided destruction of property.” Cat said, glad the beeping had stopped.

            “Sorry, it’s just that I woke up early, and I knew you’d feel like crap when you woke up, and my sister always said that pancakes were her favorite hangover food so I thought I’d make you some but then I think I added too much sugar cause they burnt almost as soon as I put them in the pan and I really should’ve just gone down to that diner and ordered some I can’t cook but I didn’t want to leave in case yo-”

            “Kara. It’s okay. I’ll make pancakes. You just… never touch my kitchen again okay?” Cat said, moving to clean off the bowl Kara’s batter was in.

            “Okay. This is why I just stick to take-out.” Kara sighed, sitting on a barstool facing into the kitchen.

            “I can tell.” Cat said, trying to scrape the burnt remains of a pancake out of her pan.

            “So. Uh. Last night. How much do you remember? You were… really drunk.” Kara was so scared Cat had forgotten the whole thing. That they’d shared the best kiss of Kara’s life and Cat had no memory of it.

            With this question Cat knew she had one last out. She could lie. She could tell Kara she wasn’t sure what the hell she was babbling on about and this would be over with. It didn’t seem like the worst idea she’d ever had. As Cat saw it she had a few options.

  1. Pretend she forgot everything that happened last night. Kara’s confession, her own pushing, the kiss.
  2. Admit that she remembered kissing Kara but claim it didn’t mean anything. (this would crush Kara, so it was pretty much off the table as soon as she thought about it.)
  3. Admit she remembered it all but explain that it would never work, and staying work colleagues would be the best option. She could offer to transfer Kara anywhere she wanted, or she could remain her assistant. Essentially, break both of their hearts, but only to avoid future pain.



“I was incredibly intoxicated yes. I haven’t blacked out since college though and it’s going to take a hell of a lot more alcohol than that.” Well now she was down to two options.

The relief showed immediately on Kara’s face, “Oh, thank Rao, okay. At least you remember. So, um, did it uh, mean anything to you?” Kara finally stumbled out.

            “Of course, Kara. Even drunk I wouldn’t kiss you if it didn’t mean anything.” She still hadn’t made up her mind.

            “Really? Okay. Wow. So. It’s not just me then?” Kara couldn’t imagine Cat being attracted to her, wanting her like she wanted Cat.

            “No Kara. It’s not just you. I was just as in that kiss as you were.” Cat’s heart almost broke at the uncertainty in Kara’s voice. She never wanted to hear it again. Shit, this might be what deciding feels like.

“So are you uh, was it like a, did you want to-” Kara couldn’t get the words out, so Cat stepped in.

“Am I saying I want to kiss you again? Was it a one-time thing? Do I want to be in a relationship with you?” Cat finished each of Kara’s questions before answering them all, “Yes. I hope not. Yes.”

At that, Kara couldn’t stand it anymore, she rushed around the counter separating them and kissed Cat. This kiss was different than the one they’d shared last night. It was harder. Almost desperate, like Kara was grabbing onto something that felt real when she still thought she was dreaming.

“Kara. Kara, I think we still need to talk.” Cat said as she pulled away, keeping her forehead against Kara’s, not wanting to leave Kara without something she could feel.

“I know. I just needed to make sure you were real. This is real.” Kara breathed out, the familiar tightness in her throat as she fought back tears.

“It is, I’m right here. Here, give me your hand.” Cat took Kara’s hand and placed it right above her own heart. “Feel it? I’m real. This is real.” Cat wished Kara didn’t sound so scared. She didn’t want her to feel insecure in this. She never wanted her to doubt her own worth.

“You’re real. You’re here.” Kara copied, the feeling of Cat’s heartbeat grounding her.

“Now, there’s still a lot to talk about. Even if we both meant the same thing with the kiss. We still work together. I’m still quite a bit older than you.” It was Cat’s turn to feel the creeping insecurity. She was trying not to let it show, Kara was so scared right now, Cat needed to at least try to feign confidence.

“That doesn’t matter. Not to me.” Kara said the sentence with such firmness that while Cat still wasn’t sure, she had no intentions of questioning Kara. She clearly meant it.

“Okay. What about work? I can-” as Cat attempted to offer Kara a new position she was interrupted.

“No. I want to stay where I am. At least for a little. Please.” Kara finally had her, she couldn’t just give up that much time with her suddenly.

“Okay. Okay. We can talk about your position later. You don’t have to leave yet okay? We have to keep it professional at work though.” Cat said, the hand that wasn’t over Kara’s finding it’s way to her cheek, comforting Kara as much as she could.

“Of course. I just, I’m not ready to give up all that time with you. It feels like I just got you and now we’re talking about me leaving. I know it’s not the same I just. I can’t yet.” Cat let Kara get out the whole thing, even if it began to border on rambling. She knew she needed it.

“So, wait.” Kara realized an important fact hadn’t been cleared up, “does this mean you want to try?”

“Of course.”

“Try what?” A sleepy voice suddenly said from the hallway.

Panic crossed Kara’s face. They hadn’t had time to discuss what they were telling Carter.

“Well good morning sleepy head.” Cat said, knowing Kara was scared again.

“Why’s Kara here?” Carter tilted his head in a way that reminded both women of a puppy.

“She spent the night on the couch, she was really tired and she wanted to make sure I was okay this morning.” Cat explained easily.

“M’kay, what’re you trying?” Well, Cat was hoping he would’ve forgotten about that. She looked over at Kara.

Kara was of course, looking at her feet and fussing with the hem of her dress, which Cat should really offer for her to change out of. She at first assumed Kara wouldn’t be helpful at all, but between Kara’s insecurity and Carter’s over-observance she realized she already had her answer.

“We are going to try dating.” Cat answered, although the word dating seemed wrong they were already in so deep. This wasn’t new and fresh, it felt like things clicking into place, like a puzzle finally pieced together.

“So, I was right?” Carter bounced up and down.

“Yes, you were kiddo.”

“Can she stay over for breakfast?” Carter knew this morning would be a pancakes morning. It was a Sunday tradition.

“Yes, she can, can you mix the stuff in the bowl together while I take Kara to get some different clothes, the dress is very pretty but I can’t imagine it’s all that comfortable.” Cat smiled lightly at Kara.

“Thank you.” Kara said as they started to walk away. It was a very loaded thank you.

“You’re welcome darling.” Pet names. Kara could get used to that. “Are you blushing?” a small giggle escaped Cat’s mouth.

“Are you giggling?” Kara shot back, although her blush had deepened after Cat called her out.

“I have a sense of humor, _darling_.” Cat was going to enjoy this. If she blushed at that, she might blush at anything.

Kara just looked down this time, her blush was bordering on ridiculous at this point.

Once they made it to Cat’s closet, Cat turned to Kara and lightly touched her chin before reaching up and kissing Kara. It was gentle, a soft kiss full of something that felt like adoration.

“What was that for?” Kara asked.

“Just because I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please express your opinions in any format you like, included but not limited to, long explanations of your feelings, a single word feeling, strings of letter in all caps or lowercase, a sentence in all caps, a lowercase sentence, etc etc, basically just say something


	11. Cat's a Sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is still happening because it's fun and fluffy and kisses are invloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative title: the writer is a slut for italics and fluff

“Okay you two, pancakes are up.” Cat smiled as she set two plates down on the bar facing the kitchen.

            “Thanks mom!” Carter smiled, immediately grabbing the syrup.

            “Yeah, thanks Cat.” Kara said, blushing again when Cat specifically let their fingers touch.

            “Of course, anything for my loves.” Cat said, almost annoyed with just how quickly her walls had fallen around Kara. She thought it would’ve taken at least a couple days. Instead, here she was not an hour later calling Kara her love and _giggling_ in front of her.

            “So, Carter, are you excited for school tomorrow, I know you’ve been excited about your project on bearded dragons for like a month.” Kara asked, looking over at him.

            “Yeah! I get to present it tomorrow and I’ve been practicing with mom every night except last night but it’s okay Kasey helped me last night. But yeah I’m so excited!” Carter was officially bouncing in his seat a little.

            “That’s awesome kiddo!” Kara was so happy just seeing him happy.

            “Plus we get to bring our parents so mom is going to get off work early and come watch because it’s the biggest project of the year and she promised she’d come as soon as I told her about it.” Carter’s smile looked like it might fly off his face.

            “So I’ve heard, I remember your mom telling me to reschedule everything for that afternoon because she’d never miss this presentation. Not even for the president.” Kara smiled, brushing Carter’s hair lightly away from his face.

            Cat didn’t insert herself into the conversation, instead choosing to just watch from her side of the bar as she ate her pancake. She’d known she was in deep with Kara already but every time she watched her interact with Carter she melted a little inside. Carter was so comfortable with her, she fit so wonderfully in their morning, it was almost terrifying how content Cat felt.

            “Mom? I’m all done! I got some rocks with Kasey yesterday while you were gone, she took me to that little lake? Well technically it’s not a lake, because it’s manmade so it’s a reservoir. She took me there though and helped me pick out some rocks. I was too tired to look at them last night so I’m gonna now, okay?” Carter explained as he got up to rinse off his plate.

            “Alright kiddo, make sure to give us the full report when you’re done.” Cat smiled, ruffling his hair.

            “I will!” With that he was off, there were rocks to research after all.

            “How’re you holding up love?” Cat was disgusted by how much of a sap she was already.

            “I’m doing great, although I’m still pretty sure I’m going to wake up any second.” Kara smiled, immediately gravitating towards Cat, wanting to touch her.

            “You’re already awake dear.” Cat smiled, placing her hands on Kara’s waist.

            “I know, can I kiss you?” Kara asked, hesitation filtering through her voice.

            “Kara, you can kiss me whenever you want. In fact, you’re encouraged to.” Cat laughed lightly.

            “Okay.” Kara lightly pressed her lips against Cat’s. She quickly melted into the feeling though, immediately at Cat’s whim. Cat swiped her tongue against Kara’s lower lip, taking advantage of her gasp to deepen the kiss. It was still slow, but it was passionate. They were just exploring each other. Kara’s hands made their way to Cat’s hair, Cat’s made their way lower, resting just above Kara’s ass. It wasn’t that time yet.

            They finally pulled away, “That was amazing.” Kara whispered.

            “It was. You’re amazing.” Cat gripped just a touch tighter on Kara to emphasize her point.

            “I’m glad I stayed last night, I was scared you wouldn’t remember.” Kara let her arms rest on Cat’s shoulders, wrapping around the back of her neck.

            “I almost wish I couldn’t, given that I basically attempted to maul you last night, although I’m not minding the outcome too much.” Cat somehow stood closer to Kara, enjoying the warmth.

            “You really did, you’re lucky I didn’t have anything that could actually get me drunk last night or I might’ve just let you.” Kara wasn’t expecting the confidence required to make the little quip and blushed a bit at her own statement.

            “Is that so? Are you suggested you enjoy the idea of being mauled?” Cat smirked, Kara had started a dangerous game.

            “I-that- I did not say that.” Kara finally got out, her face lighting up.

            Cat decided to take it just a step further and whispered in Kara’s ear, making sure her lips just barely brushed against Kara, “You’re certainly not denying it Ms. Danvers.”

            Something akin to a whimper slipped out of Kara’s mouth as she felt Cat’s hot breath against her skin, which had now blossomed a bright red everywhere, “I- uh- um- I- see th- im not- that’s not- I just- I don’t- I mean-” Kara stumbled through multiple attempts to justify her response.

            “Don’t try too hard there darling, take your time.” Cat smirked again, this was going to be fun.

            “I am not saying I want to be _mauled_ Cat, just that it was hard to resist your very… persistent attack last night.” Kara finally got out.

            “You are _so_ saying you want to be mauled.” Cat nipped at Kara’s ear just a bit before pulling back just far enough to still be in Kara’s space.

            “ _Cat_.” The name dripped like sin past Kara’s lips, she was lost in it. Cat. Cat Cat Cat. Everything was the beautiful woman standing teasingly close to her.

            Cat took initiative where Kara was failing to, capturing Kara’s lips with her own. She wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it but she needed this just as much as Kara did. Maybe more. Kara lit her life up, a shining thing she’d been trying to avoid for fear she just might be burned. Now though she was done with the avoiding part, all she wanted was to kiss Kara until some of her light just maybe made its way into her own soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think!!!


	12. The Morning Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE THE CHAPTER THEY WENT TO WORK BUT YOU FORGOT ONE THING  
> IM A SLUT FOR FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha i was gonna do the work thing but it got fluffy fast

Kara woke up Monday morning wrapped in a warmth that she could only describe as indulgent. Soft sheets wrapped around an even softer woman whose small frame fit perfectly into Kara’s. The only thing about the morning that wasn’t absolutely perfect was the beeping of an alarm coming from beside the bed.

            “Good morning Kara.” Cat’s smile was the softest Kara had every seen it as she pressed a gentle kiss to her lover’s arm which was wrapped around her.

            “Good morning my love.” The warmth of the morning allowed Kara’s hesitations to fall a bit, the pet name slipping through, “Are you sure we have to get up?” Kara tightened her grip around Cat just a little, pressing her face into Cat’s hair.

            “Unfortunately darling I’m the queen of all media and there’s no rest for the wicked.” Cat smiled, turning around in Kara’s arms to gently kiss her forehead.

            Kara only groaned as she released Cat from her grip, already missing her warmth as she got out of bed.

            “Whining really isn’t needed sweetie, come on I need to shower and so do you. No matter how much I love sleeping in the same bed as you there’s no way you’re going to work in my building without showering first.” Cat smiled, pulling her super girlfriend out of bed.

            “Mmmm that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Kara let Cat pull her out of bed and towards the bathroom, smiling as Cat turned on her shower.

            With the shower on Cat began to strip, enjoying the feeling of gentle steam rolling out of the shower.

            Kara closed her eyes instinctively, blushing at the image of Cat’s naked chest that was now burned into her mind.

            “It’s going to be very hard to shower with your eyes closed.” Cat laughed, her girlfriend’s chivalry was adorable but entirely unnecessary.

            “Oh, yeah, but like I can wait until you’re done.” Kara stumbled.

            “Darling, I’m going to kiss each of your eyelids and then you’ll open your eyes and I’m going to take your clothes off and we’re going to get in the shower and we’re going to get clean okay?” Cat explained, smiling as she rested her hands on Kara’s hips.

            “Okay.” Kara managed.

            Cat made good on her promise, stepping up on her tip-toes to kiss each of Kara’s eyelids.

            Kara also made good on her end of the deal, opening her eyes and taking in the sight in front of her.

            Cat gently stripped Kara out of her borrowed tank top and sweatpants, kissing little bits of Kara’s skin as she went.

            Kara was somewhere between incredibly turned on and the edge of tears, Cat was kissing her like Kara’s body was the most precious thing the world had to offer.

            Once she felt content with her job on Kara, Cat grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her into the shower.

            Showering with Kara Danvers was probably Cat’s new favorite thing. It wasn’t as scandalous as people would guess, in fact, beyond gentle kisses and loving strokes, there wasn’t much sexual about the shower. They took turns exploring each other’s bodies, foaming soap cleansing them both.

            “Hey mom! Hey Kara!” Carter smiled as the women walked out of Cat’s room, both now fully dressed, Kara in clothes Cat had her driver pick up for her. Kara had never worn clothes quite as fancy as the one’s she was today, clothes you could certainly tell Cat picked out. The white blouse matching well with the black pencil skirt clinging to Kara’s waist.

            “Morning sweetheart, you ready for your presentation?” Cat asked, ruffling his hair as she walked to the fridge to grab food for breakfast.

            “Yep! You ready for my presentation mom?” Carter asked, laughing over the cereal he was shoveling into his mouth.

            “I definitely am, I’ve been waiting for weeks.” She answered.

            Kara was on the edge of feeling out of place in what was clearly a well-functioning morning when Cat smiled over at her. “I had Tom pick up a thing of donuts for you love, I knew we didn’t have enough food here and I also did a small bit of research via your sister to figure out what you liked.” Cat said, pointing to a cardboard box on the counter.

            Kara bounced up and down a bit at the mention of donuts, stopping only in fear of a comment about just how unhealthy eating a couple dozen donuts was, she knew Cat tended towards much healthier foods, but six donuts in and the comment hadn’t come.

            The comment would never come, Cat had been sternly warned by Alex, who had apparently already been told by Kara about the changes in their relationship via a late-night text session, that Kara was really insecure about how she ate more than most people, even though she had a body most women would kill for.

            “I hope they’re the right kind, I told Tom to go to that bakery near your house Alex said it was your favorite, he told them it was for you and they brought out those.” Cat explained, biting at her lip as if she was actually nervous.

            Instead of answering Kara sped over to Cat and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. She was so overcome with love for the woman in her arms.

            “Kara Zor-el put me down!” Cat genuinely squealed.

            “I love you so much. Thank you for the breakfast.” Kara set Cat down, but only to kiss her face. Not her lips but her face. Kara placed little kisses on Cat’s cheeks and her forehead and her eyelids and finally her lips.

            “I love you too, If I’d known donuts would make you this happy I would have probably bought you some months ago babe.” Cat laughed, unsure how one person could be so incredibly endearing.

            “You’re just so sweet. You actually called my sister to ask her what I’d want for breakfast?” Kara still hadn’t let go of Cat.

            “Of course, I needed to feed you I can’t try to work with you if you’re hungry. Also, you texted your sister about us already?” Cat asked, basking in the sunshine that was Kara’s smile.

            “Well yeah, after an incident a few years ago with a guy I tried to date that ended in him kidnapping me and trying to blow up the city Alex and I decided it’d be best if she knew about who I was dating asap. Plus, she’s my sister, I tell her everything important that happens to me.” Kara smiled, planting a finally kiss on Cat’s lips before rushing back over to her donuts.

            “Oh so I’m Danvers sisters conversation important?” Cat laughed, already in love with how much Kara loved her sister.

            “Mhmm, one of the most important things I’ve ever told her about.” Kara smiled before eating the last of her donuts.

            Cat wasn’t sure how to respond, the statement was seemingly simple, bordering on cheesy, but the look in Kara’s eyes made it the most genuine thing anyone had ever said to her.

            “Alright love, we’re going to be late for work if you keep staring at me like that. Let’s go, I have meetings to get to.” Cat smiled, the comment meant only to deflect from how much Kara’s stare melted her.

            “I know, I know, my wonderful important girlfriend has big important meetings to attend to.” Kara joked.

            “She does, so come on.” Cat smiled, grabbing her bad and her girlfriend’s hand.

            “Carter! Let’s go or we’ll all be late.” Cat called before Carter walked out of his room with his backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think !


	13. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're working together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no posttt im so sorry y'all ive been busy and also i hit a bit of a block on this chapter BUT i got through it today and honestly i don't hate it, although it's a little choppy at the beginning plus it's super dialogue heavy but so is most of what i write

“Kara!” Cat called from her office, she was stressed and pissed off and Kara was on a run to get lunch but she had just broken another phone and she just needed her girlfriend and her assistant who would have a new phone so she screamed because she knew Kara would be able to hear it from the café down the street.

            And just like that, a disheveled Kara was in her office, a new phone in her hand and a look of concern written on her face.

            “Work or home?” Kara asked, handing Cat the phone.

            “Home.” Cat hated admitting it but she needed her girlfriend right now.

            “What’s wrong my love?” Kara wrapped her arms around Cat, placing kisses on her forehead.

            “I just don’t know how everyone is stupid. I ask someone to have something done at noon what the fuck do they think that means? Have it done whenever you want?” Cat said, letting her frustration out, “If a phone call is scheduled for eleven thirty why would someone think I can reschedule it for two? I am the queen of all media and you think I can just reschedule a phone call that took two months to schedule in the first place?”

            Kara just let Cat vent, she knew it was what she needed most.

            “Well I wish I could offer you a burger to comfort you but I was still in line.” Kara smiled, her arms still firmly around Cat’s waist.

            “I just wish somebody in this office could do something right occasionally. Unfortunately, I have to go finish a phone call but thank you, darling, I needed a minute.” Cat said softly, knowing Kara would feel better having heard it.

            “Anytime babe, I’m going to work my magic and get you home a little earlier than normal okay? Plus, I’ll talk to Tim and tell him to get those reports done by two.” Kara said, giving Cat a final kiss on the head.

            Work was going better than Cat had expected. She knew they wouldn’t be able to keep work and home separate, but she hadn’t realized, they didn’t need to. The way they worked in both, stopping to comfort each other when needed and working on things together when needed actually made both of them better at their jobs, they’d been doing it for about a week and Cat had never been happier.

            “Okay, that’s it for the day babe, you’ve done everything.” Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around Cat from behind.

            “It’s only seven I can’t possibly be done,” Cat said, she very rarely got off that early.

            “I told you I was gonna work my magic,” Kara whispered into Cat’s ear, taking the opportunity to give Cat a kiss on the cheek.

            “You’re right, I should’ve never doubted your magic.” Cat’s voice was almost a purr.

            “Damn right.” Kara smirked, her chin resting on Cat’s shoulder.

            “Well I told the babysitter she’d have to be there until ten, what would you say to a little fun before I drag you home for a dinner with Carter?” Cat offered, she knew she really wouldn’t be dragging Kara to her apartment, Kara loved having dinner with them and she most definitely loved spending the night.

            “Mmmm sounds perfect babe.” Kara smiled, taking a second to nibble on Cat’s ear after she whispered into it.

            “Always with the biting.” Cat laughed a little, turning around to properly kiss her girlfriend.

            “Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Kara nipped at Cat’s bottom lip to prove her point.

            “I never said anything of the sort.” Cat let a satisfied moan slip out when Kara soothed the spot she’d bitten with her tongue. Cat couldn’t help but smile at the way Kara had blossomed in the relationship. She’d been so nervous at the beginning, but it hadn’t taken long for her to relax a bit. Although Cat was pretty sure she still didn’t realize that she was Cat’s whole world quite yet, it seemed like it was only a matter of time though.

            “Where’d your mind go there kitty Cat?” Kara asked as she noticed Cat’s distracted look.

            “I was just thinking about you.” Cat said, she should probably say something about the fact that Kara had just called her kitty Cat but last time she did Kara pouted for about one second before Cat dropped it.

            “Well, you don’t have to think about me silly I’m right here.” Kara laughed, leaning in to kiss her again.

            “You’re completely right darling.” Cat said, returning the gesture.

            Kara began backing Cat up until she felt the definitive bump of Cat lightly hitting her desk, not breaking the kiss.

            “You know that people on other floors are still working.” Cat mumbled in between kisses.

            “Mmm yeah but this floor is empty.” Kara responded, her hands beginning to wander a bit.

            “If someone needs to talk to me they’ll assume I’m here.” Cat said, notably allowing her own hands to wander as well.

            “Do you think we should stop then?” Kara asked, leaning back enough for her lips to be hovering above Cat’s, genuinely giving her room to say yes.

            “Mmm no. Please don’t stop.” Cat caught Kara’s lips with her own, leading Kara’s hands back to her own ass where they’d been before.

            Kara was nothing if not happy to oblige so she lifted Cat onto her desk before sliding her hands up Cat’s sides.

            “You know I’ve had a lot of interesting dreams that took place in this office.” Cat smirked into the kiss. 

            “Is that so?” Kara’s eyebrow quirked upwards.

            “Mhmm, want to know what usually happens?” Cat asked, tilting her neck up as Kara started to kiss her jaw.

            “Yes please.” Kara nipped at Cat’s pulse point.

            “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points for you if you caught the parallel from the first chapter and the beginning of this one!
> 
> also tell me what you think! if you have thoughts i want to hear them!!


	14. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat get ready for a little night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some FLUFFY SHIT. this is like tooth-rotting, vomit-inducing fluff y'all. the actual evening will take place next chapter! enjoy!

Cat was nervous. Incredibly, terribly nervous. She and Kara had their first official public date today. They’d been on dates of course, some even outside of Cat’s or Kara’s apartments. Although they did frequently end up eating dinner late at work and calling that a date.

            Tonight was different though. Tonight, they were going to meet her friends at the alien bar. They all mostly knew they were dating but they’d never been with Cat as Kara’s girlfriend. She hated being nervous, almost as much as she hated admitting to being nervous. She had about an hour left to get ready and she wasn’t sure what she was going to wear. She didn’t want to wear anything too fancy, she knew it was all casual and if she showed up overdressed she’d stick out.

            “Hey babe!” Kara waltzed into Cat’s room, planting a kiss on her cheek.

            “Hello love, how do you get ready so quickly?” Cat asked, looking over her girlfriend who’d brought clothes to work so they could just leave from Cat’s apartment together.

            “I picked out my clothes this morning, plus, superspeed remember?” Kara laughed, resting her hands on Cat’s hip, “Also, you’re thinking too much, how about I pick something out for you?” A mischievous smirk had made its way onto Kara’s lips.

            “I feel like I’m going to regret this but okay. Do your worst darling.” Cat agreed, honestly happy to lose the responsibility.

            “Yay!” Kara bounced up and down a bit, before speeding off to pick out an outfit she thought would work best. As she looked over her options she tried to consider only the appropriateness for a night with her friends, but she couldn’t help but be a little self-indulgent with her choices. A few moments later Kara appeared back in front of Cat, a pair of dark, low-waisted jeans, a white shirt that might be a little on the see-through side of things, and a leather jacket that she knew would make Cat feel more comfortable.

            “Hm, not a bad choice, thanks babe.” Cat reaches up and pecks Kara on the cheek before stripping out of her work clothes so she could change.

            “No problem!” Kara squeaked, a blush blossoming across her cheeks at the sight of her girlfriend so delightfully unclothed.

            “You have seen me naked.” Cat smirked, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, “You have done so much more than looked at me naked.” She was now purposefully teasing Kara, slowly swaying her hips, barely touching her.

            “I know. Trust me I know.” Kara was surprising Cat, not shying away. “Seeing you will always, always, amaze me.” Kara smiled, resting her hands on Cat’s still swaying hips, softly kissing her.

            “Mmm, I need to get ready darling.” Cat mumbled into the kiss, not quite pulling away.

            “I know but I just want to kiss you.” Kara pouted, having pulled back from Cat’s lips.

            “Later, I need to make a good first impression, I can’t be late to the first meeting with them.” Cat said, slipping the white shirt over her head.

            “You’re too worried about this, they’ll love you.” Kara laughed, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

            “How do you know? What if they think I’m too old for you? What if they think I’m too much of a workaholic? That I’ll never give you everything you deserve?” Cat was starting to panic, her breaths coming a bit faster.

            “Hey, hey, hey. Cat. I love you, okay? They know this. I am so incredibly in love with you. Head over heels, ridiculously, spectacularly in love with you. They will love you because I love you and they know this.” Kara said, her hands resting on Cat’s cheeks.

            “You do?” Cat couldn’t say anything else, just that she’d heard Kara say she loved her which was ridiculous and impossible and holy shit she didn’t say it back, “I love you too. I love you more than I thought possible, I think I loved you before you kissed me, before I told you that I’d date you, problems be damned.” Cat finally got out, desperately wanting Kara to know her feelings were returned.

            “I do. You mean the world to me Cat. The way you’re so focused at work, you chew on your lip just a little when you’re really concentrating. The way your face changes when you talk to Carter, it softens just a bit. The way you’re almost always in sweat pants if you’re at home, it’s ridiculously adorable how often you’re in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The way your smile looks when you’re genuinely happy. The way your voice sounds when you’re sleepy, almost slurred. I love you kitty Cat. Oh yeah, and the way you let me call you kitty Cat just because you think I’m cute.” Kara smiled, her eyes genuinely lighting up.

            “I do think you’re cute, and I have a list a million times longer than yours filled with reasons why I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I would list every single reason for hours, but I still _need_ to be on time.” Cat said, looking at Kara like she hung the moon and stars.

            “I know, c’mon, let’s go have some fun.” Kara smiled, pressing a kiss to Cat’s cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

            Cat hoped she could actually have some fun despite her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?? leave your various thoughts and ideas in the comments and i hope you all have lovely days!!


	15. Bar Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat go to the alien bar to meet Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im backkkkk hope you enjoy

“You ready babe?” Kara asked, concern etched in her face, genuinely wanting an honest answer before they walked in.

            “As I’ll ever be.” Cat said cautiously, nervous but knowing there was no going back at this point.

            “Let’s do this.” Kara said, kissing Cat lightly before they walked inside hand in hand.

            “Kara! Hey, we’re all over in our usual booth.” Alex smiled, hugging her little sister.

            “Cool, you two know each other already but I’ll introduce you anyway. Alex, this is my girlfriend Cat,” she was a little giddy introducing Cat as her girlfriend, “Cat, this is my sister Alex.” Kara finished, smiling with her two favorite people.

            “Good to meet you, Alex, I’ve heard so much about you.” Cat smiled, reaching her hand out, hoping desperately to make a good first impression, knowing Alex was Kara’s best friend in the universe.

            Alex rolled her eyes a bit, “C’mon, a handshake? Really? I’m practically your sister-in-law, not a creepy ass business man you don’t want to deal with.” Alex laughed, pulling Cat in for a hug.

            “Sorry babe, Danvers’ don’t do handshakes. High fives and hugs are what we’re all about.” Kara laughed at the confused expression on Cat’s face.

            “No problem, my family were never really huggers, so it was just a little surprising.” Cat laughed, she felt like she’d embarrassed herself already.

            “You’ll get used to it real quick, come meet the rest of the gang.” Alex flung her arm around Cat’s shoulders, apparently picking up on her nerves, and winking behind her back at Kara.

            “Kara, care to do the introductions?” Alex offered, sitting back down before kissing Maggie’s cheek.

            “Of course! Everyone this is my girlfriend, Cat, you all knew that already. Cat, this is Maggie, James, and Winn.” Kara smiled, “Maggie is Alex’s girlfriend and an officer with the NYPD, you know what James does, and Winn works at CatCo, which you also knew, but he also helps Alex at the DEO sometimes.”

            “It’s good to meet you all, Kara talks about you all the time. I know we already sort of knew each other but I want this to be different because you’re all Kara’s family and she’s my family too and I just hope we can all get along. James, Winn, I know I’m technically your boss, and that remains true at work of course but here I’m just Kara’s girlfriend.” Cat said the whole thing in her best speech-type voice to hide her intense bout of nerves.

            “Winn, go get Kara’s girlfriend here a drink, she’s gonna need it. Sit on down, join the circus.” Alex laughed, gesturing to the seats across from her and Maggie.

            Kara just rolled her eyes and sat down across from her sister, immediately pulling Cat onto her lap, wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

            “It’s nice to meet you Cat, as someone who frequently hears the opposite end of every Danvers’ sisters’ phone call, Kara never shuts up about you.” Maggie smiled, the feeling of being the new one at the booth still fresh in her own mind.

            “Is that so?” Cat smirks, turning to look at Kara.

            “You’re just so fun to talk about.” Kara kissed Cat on the cheek, nuzzling her hair as she turned back to the group.

            “Oh my god they’re worse than we were.” Alex fake-gagged at the display of emotion.

            “I don’t know if I’d say that.” Winn returned with Cat’s drink in hand, placing it in front of her.

            “Now that you’ve gotten your drink it’s time for the fun to begin…” Alex said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

            The fun turned out to be a full-blown interrogation of Cat, a shovel talk involving mentions of “secret alien guns” that Cat knew she was dead serious about, and finally some goofy stories about Kara’s childhood that Cat would remember forever, right next to the blush on Kara’s face, which frequently ended up buried in Cat’s neck. Cat had been a nervous wreck most of the time, but she couldn’t have asked for the night to go any better. Her most treasured memory was right before they left, Alex pulled her aside from the group.

            “Hey, I know I talk a big game, and I mean every bit of it, especially the parts about hurting her, but I also know you don’t want to hurt her,” Alex’s eyes softened a bit, “and I know that you love each other. You make Kara so happy. Ridiculously, disgustingly happy. She deserves that, more than anyone in the universe, even if she can’t see it. Thank you for giving her that happiness, and welcome to the family Cat.” Alex finally finished, giving Cat another hug before catching up to Maggie.

            “What was that about?” Kara asked as she grabbed Cat’s hand, placing a kiss on it gently.

            “Remember how you said your sister was the best?” Cat asked, a small smile on her face.

            “Of course, why?” Kara was a bit confused by the question.

            “I believed you when you said it, but I think she wanted to prove it.” Cat said, a bit cryptically.

            “Well I’m glad she wasn’t trying to scare you again, she can be a bit protective from time to time. I love you, you know that? Like, with my whole entire heart.” Kara smiled at Cat, her hand making its way to caress Cat’s cheek.

            “She just knows how good you are. I love you too, more than I ever thought I could love another person.” Cat reached up and captured Kara’s lips with her own, the kiss slow and passionate and full of a promise of more to come.

            “Mmm, are you sure you can’t make one exception to the no flying rule?” Kara actually whined a little, her hands lightly squeezing Cat’s ass as a small indication of her impatience.

            “Just this once.” Cat smirked, which was all Kara needed before grabbing Cat and flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please i need the validation and also the motivation


End file.
